12 August 1988
Show ;YYYY-MM-DD *1988-08-12 ;Comments *The American Monsters of Rock Special, recorded in Los Angeles. *Hal's notes: "Tommy's in Los Angeles for the US Monsters of Rock special. This was a tour across the US that reached Los Angeles Memorial Coliseum 'today and tonight', meaning that the special was recorded on 24 Jul 1988. However, Tommy mentions that the next week's show is the British Monsters of Rock special. That event was 20 Aug 1988, dating that show to 19 Aug 1988 and this one to 12 Aug 1988. If there was any doubt, news after the show includes the resignation of Sein Lwin as president of Burma after 17 days. That was 12 Aug 1988. Tommy interviews representatives from all bands: Lenny Wolf and Danny Stag of Kingdom Come; Don Dokken of Dokken; Lars Ulrich of Metallica; Eddie Van Halen, Alex Van Halen and Michael Anthony of Van Halen; and Klaus Meine and Rudy Schenker of the Scorpions. He also interviews backstage crew and DJ Thrasher from KNAC. Tommy also plays up US rock radio throughout, including a number of clips from KNAC DJs." http://dawtrina.com/music/frs/1988.html#1988-08-12 Sessions *None Track Listing Files a and b *Kingdom Come: 'Get It On (LP-Kingdom Come)' (Polydor) *''Interview with Lenny Wolf and Danny Stag of Kingdom Come'' *Kingdom Come: 'What Love Can Be (LP-Kingdom Come)' (Polydor) *''Interview with Lenny Wolf and Danny Stag of Kingdom Come'' *Kingdom Come: 'Pushin' Hard (LP-Kingdom Come)' (Polydor) *''Interview with Don Dokken of Dokken'' *Dokken: 'So Many Tears (LP-Back For The Attack)' (Elektra) *''Interview with Don Dokken of Dokken'' *Dokken: 'Mr Scary (LP-Back For The Attack)' (Elektra) *''Interview with Don Dokken of Dokken'' *Dokken: 'Kiss Of Death (LP-Back For The Attack)' (Elektra) *''Tommy Vance interviews the organisers of the American Monsters of Rock'' *''Interview with Lars Ulrich of Metallica'' *Metallica: 'Harvester Of Sorrow (12")' (Elektra) *''Interview with Lars Ulrich of Metallica'' *Metallica: 'The Prince (12"-Harvester Of Sorrow)' (Elektra) *''Interview with Lars Ulrich of Metallica'' *Metallica: 'One (2xLP-... And Justice For All)' (Elektra) File c *''Interview with Lars Ulrich of Metallica'' *''Interview with an American rock radio DJ called Thrasher from radio station KNAC'' *''Interview with Eddie Van Halen, Alex Van Halen and Michael Anthony of Van Halen'' *Van Halen: 'Mine All Mine (LP-OU812)' (Warner Bros.) *''Interview with Eddie Van Halen, Alex Van Halen and Michael Anthony of Van Halen'' *Van Halen: 'When It's Love (LP-OU812)' (Warner Bros.) *''Interview with Eddie Van Halen, Alex Van Halen and Michael Anthony of Van Halen'' *Van Halen: 'A Apolitical Blues (7"-Black And Blue)' (Warner Bros.) *''Interview with Eddie Van Halen, Alex Van Halen and Michael Anthony of Van Halen'' *Van Halen: 'A.F.U. (Naturally Wired) (LP-OU812)' (Warner Bros.) *''Interview with Klaus Meine and Rudolf Schenker of the Scorpions'' *Scorpions: 'Rhythm Of Love (7")' (Harvest) *''Interview with Klaus Meine and Rudolf Schenker of the Scorpions'' *Scorpions: 'Believe In Love (LP-Savage Amusement)' (Harvest) *''Interview with Klaus Meine and Rudolf Schenker of the Scorpions'' *Scorpions: 'Still Loving You (2xLP-World Wide Live)' (Harvest) *''Interview with Klaus Meine and Rudolf Schenker of the Scorpions'' File d *''news'' File ;Name *a) Tommy Vance Rock Show (12th August 1988) (mp3) *b) FRS-1988-08-12-A *c) FRS-1988-08-12-B *d) FRS-1988-08-12-N ;Length *a) 01:55:04 *b) 01:02:19 *c) 00:56:50 *d) 00:05:32 ;Other *a) 192 kbps. Many thanks to the original uploader for recording and track listing. *b), c) and d) Many thanks to Hal C F Astell. ;Available *a) Mooo *b) download *c) download *d) download Category:1988 Category:Shows Category:Shows (Online) Category:Specials